1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scuba tank retaining devices and more particularly pertains to a new tank retaining device for inhibiting a scuba tank from slipping downwardly in reference to a buoyancy control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scuba tank retaining devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,218 describes a device for facilitating transport of scuba tanks when not actively in use. Another type of scuba tank retaining devices is U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,387 for coupling an auxiliary tank to a main tank.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that secures a scuba tank, when in use, from slipping downwardly.